Unreleased Content
The following is unreleased/unused content from Club Penguin Rewritten that was found in the game's files, or was mentioned by the Staff. Left over elements from Club Penguin Club Penguin Rewritten contains a ton of left over elements from Club Penguin such as items, rooms, stamps, games, etc. This is because Club Penguin Rewritten uses Club Penguin's media server. Items Released Items *'Stu Jr.' was supposed to get a new throwing animation, but was scrapped. https:/twitter.com/tim_rollinson/status/889273018140295168 According to Hagrid, Stu Jr. would throw their hammer at someone when Stu banned them.https://imgur.com/a/z1d8idN *The Island Lei has a redesigned non-unlockable icon .swf file, despite the fact the item only has been released as a code. *The Red Nose was planned to have an unlockable icon, but was scrapped due to people finding the code early before it was officially released.https://youtu.be/skVDzhWue0A?t=3018 *The Very Cherry Background was originally going to be released as a separate code, but was merged with the Strawberry Costume code instead.https:/twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1145661514197741574 Unreleased Items Head Items *The Red and Yellow Stripey Hat is a head item that was scrapped from the The Fair 2017's Prize Booth at the Forest.https://imgur.com/a/TJO6lso It would have been redeemed for 1500 tickets. *'The Tussle' is a head item that has a custom ID of 1108 and only has a sprites .swf file which suggests that the item was intended to be in a catalog, but was scrapped. Neck Items *The Black Scarf is a neck item that was found in the game's files and only has a sprites .swf file. Body Items *The Horse Costume is a body item that lost to the Candy Corn Costume in the 2nd Item Vote to see which item would be added to the Penguin Style Oct'17 catalog. Hand Items *The Sunset Surfboard is a hand item that was supposed to appear in a Game Upgrades update for Catchin' Waves, but was cancelled due to Club Penguin Rewritten temporarily shutting down.https://twitter.com/HagridCP/status/969036178757431296 *The Purple Keytar is a hand item that lost to the Blue Keytar in the third Item Vote to see which item would be added to the Penguin Style Jun'18. *The Orange Keytar is a hand item that lost to the Blue Keytar in the third Item Vote to see which item would be added to the Penguin Style Jun'18. Backgrounds *'DJ Maxx Music Jam Giveaway' is a background that was found in the game's local crumbs. It was supposed to be appear during Music Jam 2018, but was scrapped. *'Dot's Halloween-y Giveaway' is a background that was found in the game's local crumbs. It was supposed to appear during the Halloween Party 2018 along with Dot, but was scrapped because of time constraints.https://imgur.com/a/WKgpo6c It was removed on December 14, 2018 due to it being replaced by Sensei's Fire Giveaway. *'Sensei's Elemental Giveaway' is a background that was supposed to be released in May 2019, but was pulled back due to a bug with Sensei.https://imgur.com/a/N5sGmHG It is set to come out in the future. Pins *The Popcorn Pin is a pin that was scrapped from the The Fair 2017's Prize Booth at the Forest. It would have been redeemed for 150 tickets. *The Microphone Pin is a pin that lost to the Top Hat Pin in a vote to see which item would be added to the game during the 101 Days of Fun event. *The Padlock Pin is a pin that will be obtained by enabling two-factor authentication.https://community.cprewritten.net/2018/09/02/whats-going-on-qna-4/ Colors *'Jet Black' (or Dark Black) is a placeholder color used when the penguins color cannot be determined. It is used in things such as Minigames, Paint by Letters and PSA Missions. *'Dark Red' is a color that lost to Lavender in Color Vote 2017. It placed second in the vote. It looks similar to Red's shadow value. *'Maroon' is a color that lost to Lavender in Color Vote 2017. It came in last in the vote. Igloos *The Whale's Mouth is an igloo that was supposed to be released in the Igloo Upgrades May'18 catalog, but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://imgur.com/a/qcmcHqX Jet Black.png|Jet Black Stu Jr Throwing.gif|Stu Jr.'s unused throwing animation. Dark red.png|Dark Red Maroon.png|Maroon Island Lei.png|Island Lei's non-unlockable icon. Red and Yellow Stripey Hat.png|Red and Yellow Stripey Hat Popcorn Pin.png|Popcorn Pin Horse Costume icon.png|Horse Costume Sunset Surfboard.jpg|Sunset Surfboard Whale's Mouth.png|Whale's Mouth Purple Keytar.png|Purple Keytar Orange Keytar.png|Orange Keytar Microphone Pin.png|Microphone Pin Padlock Pin.png|Padlock Pin The Tussle IG.png|The Tussle Black Scarf IG.png|Black Scarf Sensei's Elemental Giveaway.png|Sensei's Elemental Giveaway Rooms Upcoming *The Coffee Shop is the next room to be redesigned like the Pizza Parlor according to devcast.https://youtu.be/7Z62rJloM9U?t=6692 Differences *The Recon Room originally had the drawings from Sector 2 on the whiteboard and the Herbert practice targets had a lighter color palette. In the final release, the whiteboard is blank and the Herbert practice targets have a darker color palette. *The Dojo Pathway emblem in the gazebo originally had color, but was changed to brown to blend better.https://twitter.com/Rainbertt/status/1124123363633508352 *The Serene Springs had a ton of key differences in its concept art versus the final version. Some differences include a sign where you could adopt a Grey Puffle, the ninja puffle on the top left and the stone puffle on the right of the waterfall were missing, and the walkway and water had a different look.https://twitter.com/Rainbertt/status/1124101087986880514 Scrapped *The Culdesac was scrapped due to it not fitting with the 2010 Club Penguin art style the team wanted.https://community.cprewritten.net/fact-friday-4/ It featured entrances to the Mall and Hospital. *The Mall was scrapped due to it not fitting with the 2010 Club Penguin art style the team wanted. It was going to coexist with the Stage. *The Hospital was scrapped due to it not fitting with the 2010 Club Penguin art style the team wanted. It reused some elements of Operation: Blackout's Lighthouse design. Culdesac.png|Culdesac Mall.png|Mall Hospital.png|Hospital EPF Recon Room.jpg|Earlier version of the Recon Room. Dojo Pathway Emblem.png|Concept art of the emblem in the gazebo in the Dojo Pathway. Concept Art Serene Springs.png|Concept art of the Serene Springs. Games Upcoming *'Card-Jitsu' was supposed to get a leaderboard, but didn't because of Club Penguin Rewritten temporarily shutting down.https://twitter.com/HagridCP/status/969036289180921857 It is unknown if it will ever appear. *'Sled Racing' was confirmed to get stamps on August 30, 2018https://imgur.com/a/zfWftM1 and was delayed to September 6, 2018https://imgur.com/a/InGFyeK according to the Club Penguin Times, but never appeared. It is unknown if it will ever come. Sled Racing's leaderboard from the Penguin Games is also set to come back.https://imgur.com/a/Gq0769c *'Hydro Hopper' is supposed to receive a redesign in the future according to devcast along with stamps.https://imgur.com/a/HHHV1jb *'Jet Pack Adventure' is supposed to receive a redesign in the future according to devcast.https://youtu.be/7Z62rJloM9U?t=1975 Scrapped *'Ice Fishing' has unused sprites for the animation of the Rare Mullet being caught found in the game's .swf file. The game instead uses the regular Mullet's sprites for when the rare mullet is caught. *'Dance Contest' was supposed to get new tracks, but it was scrapped because of technical issues.https://imgur.com/a/MuXOYZh Rare Mullet Mouth.png|Unused sprite of the Rare Mullet's mouth peaking out of the ice. Rare Mullet Ice.png|Unused sprite of the Rare Mullet coming out of the ice. Card Jitsu Leaderbaord.jpg|Card-Jitsu leaderboard. Catalogs *'Game Upgrades' at the Cove was supposed to get an update with the Sunset Surfboard, but didn't because of Club Penguin Rewritten temporarily shutting down. *'Igloo Upgrades May'18' was originally going to have the Whale's Mouth, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. *'Penguin Style Jan'19' was going to have a hoodies section, but it was replaced by shirts.https://imgur.com/a/vybFjO8 *'Penguin Style Mar'19' has sprites and text for The Shamrocker in the catalog's .swf file, suggesting that the item was planned to be in the catalog, but was scrapped. It would have costed 200 coins. Puffles Differences *The Grey Puffle originally had a darker shade of gray, no eyebrows, and it was sleeping in its icon in its first concept art.https://twitter.com/tim_rollinson/status/969038457015357440 In Rainbert's concept art for the puffle, it was revealed that the puffle was going to have a slightly different tongue color and the animations for playing and bathing were different. For its play action, the training dummy the puffle fights originally resembled a walrus and a polar bear, but was changed to resemble Octi instead. For its bathing animation, it was originally going to be the puffle bathing in a square bathtub with a paper screen behind it, but was changed to incorporate the gardening aspect of the puffle. https:/twitter.com/Rainbertt/status/1124130337683050497 For its angry animation, the grey puffle was originally going to hiss, but was changed to it reading a newspaper instead.https://imgur.com/a/0OX8cIg Scrapped *The Gold Puffle was supposed to appear in April 2017, but was cancelled. It was shown in a deleted What's New Blog post and Club Penguin Rewritten's Twitter even held a poll asking people if they wanted it to be added with 63% saying yes. When it was hacked into the game, it was shown that it reused the Orange Puffle's puffle card and the Red Puffle's animations for playing, eating and sleeping. However, it had its own sleeping animation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEc1GqdCx4U This is because it was still early in development. *The Rainbow Puffle was developed as a concept, but was never released.https://imgur.com/a/GVfsRew When it was hacked into the game, it was shown that it reused the Orange Puffle's puffle card and the Blue Puffle's animations for playing, sleeping, eating and cleaning. This is because it was still early in development. Gold Puffle.png|Gold Puffle Rainbow Puffle.png|Rainbow Puffle Grey Puffle Old Concept.png|Earlier concept art of the Grey Puffle Grey Puffle Old Play Concept Art.jpg|Earlier play action concept art for the Grey Puffle Grey Puffle Hiss.gif|Earlier angry animation of the Grey Puffle Postcards *The Halloween Party 2018 Postcard says it is sent by someone called 'Test Name123' which suggests that the postcard was originally going to be in the Postcard Catalog. Parties Released The Fair 2017 *The Prize Booth at the Forest originally had different items like Blue Cotton Candy, Red and Yellow Stripey Hat, Fair Beacon Background and the Popcorn Pin. Christmas Party 2017 *Sled Racing was supposed to have a Christmas theme during the party, but it was scrapped.https:/twitter.com/HagridCP/status/977968773792747523 The EPF and PSA Rebuild *Rory was supposed to visit for the event, but didn't for unknown reasons.https://imgur.com/a/DvdpdF2 Waddle On Party *A concept for a notice board similar to the one in the Captain's Quarters was found in the Town's .swf file.https://imgur.com/a/REy9adz Music Jam 2018 *DJ Maxx was supposed to have a new background during the party, but it was scrapped. The Fair 2018 *It was shown in devcast that the Forest and the Great Puffle Circus Entrance originally used The Fair 2011's design from Club Penguin and the Prize Booth at the Forest used The Fair 2012's design as placeholders for the rooms and booth.https://youtu.be/7Z62rJloM9U?t=1729 They were changed in the final release. *Spin To Win was planned to appear, but was scrapped because of time constraints.https://imgur.com/a/eUAph5L *The Global Prizes was originally going to be daily login rewards, but was changed to rewards players can receive when a certain amount of tickets were obtained.https://i.imgur.com/ghsWktB.png Halloween Party 2018 *The Box Dimension was supposed to be decorated during the party, but it was scrapped.https://imgur.com/a/dqvrVUx *Dot was originally supposed to appear during the party and have a new background, but didn't because of time constraints. Island Eclipse *It was originally going to be affiliated with an EPF operation, but was scrapped.https://imgur.com/a/9wqJico Underwater Expedition *The map was going to be updated, however it was scrapped because it couldn't be completed on time.https://imgur.com/a/raBMbka Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit *Smoothie Smash was originally going to be added during the party, but it was scrapped due to time constraints.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1142364603327950848 *There was originally going to be an Igloo Contest themed around the party, but it was scrapped due to time constraints.https://imgur.com/a/Zjbm2FB Scrapped *The St. Patrick's Day Party 2018 was going to be released in March 2018, but was scrapped due to Club Penguin Rewritten temporarily shutting down. It would have featured the Green Fedora, Green Zippered Hoodie and the Clover Basket.https://twitter.com/HagridCP/status/969037491075452929 *The Penguin Prom was going to be an event in June 2018, but was scrapped because the team thought it would be too inappropriate.https://imgur.com/a/xIGn3xP The Fair 2017 Scrapped Forest Prize Booth.png|The Fair 2017 scrapped Prize Booth at the Forest. Christmas Party Sled Racing.jpg|Scrapped Sled Racing Christmas theme during the Christmas Party 2017. Waddle On Party Notice Board.png|Unused notice board concept for the Town during the Waddle On Party. The Fair 2018 Temporary Forest.png|Earlier version of the Forest for The Fair 2018. The Fair 2018 Temporary Great Puffle Circus Entrance.png|Earlier version of the Great Puffle Circus Entrance for The Fair 2018. The Fair 2018 Temporary Prize Booth Forest.png|Earlier version of the Prize Booth at the Forest for The Fair 2018. Halloween Party 2018 Box Dimension.png|Scrapped Box Dimension design for the Halloween Party 2018. Underwater Expedition Map.png|Scrapped map design for the Underwater Expedition. Other *A new EPF mission system was supposed to be released shortly after February 2018, but didn't due to Club Penguin Rewritten temporarily shutting down.https://twitter.com/HagridCP/status/969036086486945794 *Two-factor authentication is supposed to be coming out in the future along with the Padlock Pin. It was supposed to be released in November, but didn't because of Card-Jitsu Fire development.https://imgur.com/a/cJ5nNl6 *It was confirmed in devcast that they want to add a like system to igloos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z62rJloM9U&feature=youtu.be&t=1h35m28s *Igloo Flooring will be able to be saved to the inventory in the future, as well as an option to save igloos you created according to devcast.https://youtu.be/7Z62rJloM9U?t=6249 Cancelled Mission System.jpg|Unreleased mission system. References Category:Miscellaneous